mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Palkiajack/Legend of the Heart Amulet Preview
This is my current FanFic project, Legend of the Heart Amulet. It is the first three chapters of the story. Enjoy! I left Ponyville, and walked through the Everfree forest, and kept walking, until by chance I encountered a town that I had never been in, nor had word of the Ursa Minor "issue" got to. The small and quiet town of Pinkoteague Island was a great place to lay low and re-discover my talents. As I walk through the streets I notice a small, quaint antique shop. I walk into the shop and rest eyes on a amulet, a pink hexagon with a green heart in the middle. "Ah. A good eye you have indeed for magic, shopper." The shop keeper says as he materialized out of the shadows. "That is the Heart Amulet, a replica of course, even I would not dare sell something that powerful." He says as he moves toward the window. He stares out it. "Legend has it that the Heart Amulet was created by Celestia and given to Princess Luna long ago. But, when Luna turned evil and became Nightmare Moon, the amulet was taken by Celestia's servants' and was to be hidden in the Arctic North. However, when they passed through what is now the Fields of Flowers, a windstorm blew the amulet into the caves just outside of Pinkoteage. Legend has it that the one who poseses the amulet will become the second most powerful Unicorn in Equestria, only second to Celestia herself. However," he continues, "Numerous ponies have searched for the amulet. Not a single one has ever found it." He concluded. "Is anything special about the amulet?" I ask. "Ah, yes," He replied. "It DOES make gem seeking spells 20% more powerful." "I'll take it" I said as I slap 50 bits onto the counter. "Thank you for shopping with us today!" The shopkeeper says as I walk out the door. I keep walking to the Pinkoteague Inn where I plan to stay the night. I get a room, and fall into my bed. Soon I am deep within the clutches of sleep. The next dawn, I awake to the sweet smell of apple pancakes. I head out the door and, to my horror, find Applejack selling apple fritters, pancakes, and just plain apples. "I cannot let her see me," I think to myself, "But those look so good!". I put on a cape and cover my head and head over to the small stand. "I'll take three apple pancakes" I say in a faked tone of voice. I pay the owed amount and headed off to the library to learn about the amulet I seek. I head in the door and search for the book I know will have the Heart Amulet. "Ah, here it is" I say to myself. I take the book, titled "Magical Charms of Equestria" and search for the Heart Amulet. "The Heart Amulet is a magical charm created thousands of years ago by Princess Celestia as a gift for Luna. When Luna turned evil, the amulet was to be hidden in the arctic north. However, when they passed through Pinkoteague, a wind storm blew the amulet away. Legend has it that the pony that possesses the amulet will be given untold power. It is rumored to be in the caves under Pinkoteague, but numerous ponies have searched and none have found it. Few even remember the amulet exists, but Princess Luna is said to know much more about it than most." The book concluded. "Well, my next destination is decided. The real estate place!" I say as I run out the door. Soon I have a humble abode, a small home with a kitchen, bed, and bath. Next? As much as it pains me, Twilight is the only one I know that can get an audience with Luna. Although, it may take some convincing to get her to agree to help me find a amulet more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet. I board a train to ponyville. I make sure to arrive by night to ensure nopony notices me. Early in the morning, I arrive at the library. I can see that Twilight is awake. I knock on the door, and she answers it. She stares for awhile, then invited me inside. Boy am I going to have fun explaining this one... After catching up with Twilight and generally delaying the reason I came, she asks me. "The reason I came is that I am searching for the Heart Amulet and the only one who knows much about it is Luna, but you are the only pony I know that can get an audience with her." I explain. "How can I trust you?" She asks. She has good reason-I'm not sure I can trust myself either. "You can't." I reply. "Then why should I help you?" "So an even worse pony does not get it first.". She seemed to consider this offer. "Alright, I'll do it Trixie." she says. Soon we are on a train to Canterlot. Once we arrive, we head straight to the palace. Twilight walks in, and requests to see Luna. I am told to wait outside. After a while, she returns. "She said something about finding three more amulets, and she said everything you need to know is in this book." I look at the cover. "The Heart Amulet-A Reference Guide" the cover reads. I thank Twilight, and we both go our separate ways. Like what you just read? The story is expected to be finished by January 10th, and will be published on FimFiction.net here: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/73383/legend-of-the-heart-amulet Category:Blog posts